Shard Bishop (Earth-1191)
, , | Relatives = Burnum Bishop (father, deceased); Kadee Bishop (mother, deceased); Lucas Bishop (brother); unnamed grandmother (deceased); Gateway (great-grandfather); | Universe = Earth-1191 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 131 lbs | Weight2 = 0 lbs (as hologram) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = "M" tattoo over right eye; | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = XSE enforcer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Jason Pearson | First = Uncanny X-Men Annual #1993 | First2 = (illusion) (1st full appearance) | Death = Bishop the Last X-Man #14 | HistoryText = Shard and her older brother Lucas Bishop were raised in the 21st Century, some eighty years into an alternate future, by their grandmother. In this timeline, the X-Men were betrayed by one of their own and killed, causing a disaster that caused the government to place a stylized 'M' tattoo over the right eyes of all mutants. After their grandmother died, Shard and Bishop took to the streets until the Xavier Security Enforcers (X.S.E.) approached them for membership. The X.S.E.'s purpose was to find and train young mutants and to protect the dream of human-mutant harmony created by Charles Xavier, much like the X-Men in the present. Bishop and Shard were the two youngest mutants to be promoted to be officers in the X.S.E., and Shard was the youngest commanding officer in the history of the X.S.E. Some time after taking command of her own squad in the X.S.E., Shard fell victim to an ambush - set up by her criminal boyfriend Trevor Fitzroy - by the creatures known as Emplates. Turned into one of them, Shard was forced to kill mutants to sup their energy to survive. In a subsequent encounter with the X.S.E., Bishop was forced to kill his own sister rather than let her live as the monster she had become. Shard's essence was transferred into a holographic matrix projector that was worn on the wrist of her brother. When Bishop followed Fitzroy through one of the criminal's time portals into the present, the holographic projector went with him. Bishop, now stranded in the present and a member of the X-Men, programmed Shard's matrix into the Cerebro computer in the mansion that housed the X-Men. Now, wherever a holographic projector existed in the mansion, Shard would be able to appear. However, the matrix projector on Bishop's wrist still held Shard's essence, which was seemingly destroyed in a fight with another criminal from the future called Mountjoy. Bishop took the broken projector to Forge, who used his mutant power over technological equipment to fix it. At the request of Shard, Wild Child stole the projector, allowing Shard to meet up with Storm and Bishop in Las Vegas. After an attack by the Hound, Shard's projector was stolen by Professor Stephens, who was working for the anti-mutant organization known as Humanity's Last Stand. Placing Shard's essence in an energy containment chamber, Stephens attempted to discover how the device could be used to control Shard. During the assault on Stephens' lab by Bishop, Storm, and Wild Child, Shard destroyed the matrix projector, seemingly sacrificing herself. However, a reaction with the energy containment chamber and the projector reformed Shard's essence into a photon-based life form which could move and act without being restrained by holographic projectors. Shard also retained her photonic energy firing ability. Shard returned to the government-sponsored X-Factor team, and, with the assistance of Forge, attempted to turn the team into the prototype for a revival of the X.S.E. in the present day. When Sabretooth attacked X-Factor during his escape, Shard accidentally merged with Polaris. In the future, the telepathic member of Xavier Underground Enforcers (X.U.E.), Fixx, who had once mind-linked with Shard when Shard had been a member of the X.S.E. splinter group, sensed that Shard was anchored in the past in human form. Using Shard as a tether, Fixx pulled the X.U.E. backwards in time to the present. The X.U.E. members eventually joined X-Factor, but the team soon broke up after the death of Havok and Greystone. Shard eventually found herself a victim of Trevor Fitzroy once more, when he kidnapped her to lure his arch-enemy Bishop into a trap. Bishop soon found himself in an alternate future - one in which Fitzroy was the all-powerful ruler and who held Shard captive. After much psychological and physical torture at the hands of Fitzroy, who had renamed himself the Chronomancer, Shard aided her brother one final time when she allowed Bishop to completely absorb her photonic energy so that he might defeat Fitzroy. An illusion of Shard appeared to Bishop when he was about to get breakfast his first morning in the Danger Room Prison Complex. He asked her if she could pass him a tray, but she told him that he was kinda too close to her and wanted him to move back. When he asked if he knew her, she said you tell me, then suddenly disappeared when Gabby shoved her way passed Bishop in line, which left him confused about what had just happened. Later the Shadow King revealed himself and once again impersonated Shard, this time to torment Bishop with a dream of his sister helpless at the hands of a Sentinel. | Powers = Photokinetic Absorption & Projection: Shard's mutant abilities allowed her absorb ambient light particles from her environment and convert them in a variety of effects. This process was referred as transsub(ing). *''Concussive Blasts:'' She had the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts of photons that can do a considerable amount of damage which she dubbed her 'light force blasts'. She could project these from her hands and out from her body in a series of concussive bursts. Her light blasts were powerful enough to allow her to combust portals opened by Trevor Fitzroy. *''Laser Blasts:'' She was able to refine her light blasts into a thin thinned beams of light that act as skilled laser. *''Illumination:'' Shard was able to radiate the light she absorbs back into her environment-acting as her own light source and beacon. *''Enhanced Attributes:'' The energy Shard absorbed, like her brother, seemingly enhanced some of her own human attributes notably her already naturally excellent agility, stamina, and endurance. The level to which her powers were enhanced her to are unknown, though possibly to Olympic record levels. Shard had also shown to be about to enhanced her own her own physical attacks enough to knock much larger human male several feet away. Holographic Intangibility: Shard was a life form based on particles of light called photons. She could control her density at will and uses this power to pass through solid objects. | Abilities = Very skilled fighter | Strength = As a photon-based light form, Shard appeared to have the same level of strength she had in human form: that of a normal woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = X.S.E blaster guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges. She is able to channel and recharge them with her own stored photon energy. | Notes = * It should be noted that Shard only displayed a limited form of her mutant abilities. Her true potential or variations of her powers have never been truly displayed, as most comic-based encounters with her were in her hologram form, and in her human form, she notably relied on her X.S.E. blasters. Like Bishop's pistols, these blasters utilized her powers as a power source. | Trivia = * Shard was the youngest member to become a officer at the X.S.E. (Xavier Security Enforcers). She eventually outranked her brother and became a commanding officer. * Shard dated Trevor Fitzroy for a considerable time before her death and rebirth as a hologram. * Shard and Kyle Gibney were seemingly mutually attracted to each other - even with Shard being a hologram. The two flirted with each other and even almost shared a kiss before Shard's holographic form frizzed out. Afterwards, the two had a semi-relationship though Shard told Kyle that nothing could never come of the relationship since she was a different life-form and hadn't even been born yet (being from 80 years in the future) though Kyle told her that they would see in time. * Shard and James Madrox had an attraction throughout the Multiple-Man storyline in X-Factor Vol. 1, and the two even flirted with one another (the attraction showed through in multiple dupes when he duplicated himself), and Shard was even kissed by several of the dupes. The attraction may have been one-sided as Shard later told Wildchild, who had followed them out on their date, that she had been trying to get close to him for information on Havok and his Brotherhood for Forge. | Links = }} Bishop Family Tree Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Form Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Intangibility Category:Density Manipulation Category:Time Travelers Category:Bishop Family Category:Indigenous Australian Category:Plagiarism Category:Holograms